1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spreader for a floor dressing material and more specifically, it relates to such a spreader which has an elongated handle and a downwardly projecting resilient spreader element for applying dressing material over concrete, asphalt and similar surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,461 discloses a manual concrete screed handle wherein the elongated handle is secured to a clamping plier that receives and clamps a screed member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,662 is directed toward a carpet adhesive spreader and has a serrated blade and mounting member hinged to a frame member between push and pull stops. The frame member is pivotally connected to a long handle and pivots about an axis perpendicular to the handle to control the flow of excess adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,470 discloses a manually operable device for applying adhesive to floor coverings which permits the user to remain in standing position. The device has an elongated handle and an operating rod which is separately gripped and is connected to a serrated spatula which has an irregular lower surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,308,370 discloses an adhesive spreader which has blade having a rectangular planar portion with a plurality of indentations and a pair of generally perpendicular flange portions. Gripping is effected directly over the rectangular planar portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,379,479 discloses a long handle adhesive spreader having a housing which receives an upper end of a blade and overlying upwardly projecting pins which receive weights thereon for providing a downward force on the blade.
U.S. Provisional Patent Application Ser. No. 60/545,761, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a trowel having an elongated handle with a pair of first and second blades of different height and a pair of weights secured to a blade and handle connector portion.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,249 discloses a long-handled floor-coating applicator device having a removable weight system and a removable applicator. The applicator is said to resist wicking of the coating material into the applicator.
There remains, therefore, a very real and substantial need for an improved long handle spreader which will in a controlled and efficient manner permit spreading of concrete dressing material and the like.